Le miracle de Noël
by nunzya
Summary: OS écrit pour le noël de la page Facebook tous fans de Drarry. Harry a gagné contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pas sans conséquence.


Le miracle de noël

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Sauf le français et l'équipe médicale qui sont de ma création.

Note : Os Noël pour le Facebook tous fans de Drarry. Premier que je publie pour tous. Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes.

- **Le Miracle de Noël-**

" Tiens c'est étonnant. D'habitude à cette époque sa chambre est décorée. C'est bien la première fois en dix ans que je vois les murs blancs au mois de Décembre.

- Peut-être que son admirateur s'est lassé.

- … Ron tu sais très bien que cet admirateur n'est que Draco.

- Maman, pourquoi tonton Dray il n'a pas mis la déco dans la chambre de tonton Harry ?

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de passer Rose. Draco est en ce moment très occupé. Ça doit être pour ça. "

Hermione s'approche des meubles, bouge quelques cadres, soupire en regardant par la fenêtre magique, Ron la rejoint et pose sa main sur son épaule.

" Dix ans Ron. Ils nous avaient dit que c'était l'histoire de quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines… Pas dix ans ! Dix ans ! Qui se préoccupent encore de lui ? Les médecins se sont désintéressés de son cas. Pour eux il n'est pas une priorité. Les infirmières… Elles s'occupent de lui en dernier, il n'est pas pressé, tant pis si on n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de la chambre 314. Même au Ministère. Tiens, dans mon service on a des stagiaires. Pour eux il est une histoire. Une a été surprise quand je lui ai dit qu'il était encore vivant. Et elle croyait qu'il s'appelait Henry… Dix ans. Dix ans c'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'une population oublie son sauveur. Il n'est plus qu'une quelconque carte de Chocogrenouille sans valeur. Il n'a plus que nous… Et je suis fatiguée…

- Chérie… Je suis sûr que là où il est, il nous entend, nous comprend. Il ne peut juste pas nous rejoindre. On doit garder foi en lui. On doit avoir confiance en lui.

- Mais lui n'a plus confiance en nous. Sinon il nous serait revenu… Rose, dit au revoir à oncle Harry, on va rentrer.

- Oui maman. Au revoir tonton Harry, joyeux noël.

- Harry… Au revoir. Tu me rejoins Ron ?

- Oui. Allez-y. "

Ron s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Son regard glisse le long du corps décharné de son meilleur ami, de son frère. Ses doigts glissent dans les cheveux longs, seule touche de couleur dans cette pièce où tout est blanc.

" Vieux frère… Excuse-la, tu sais avec la grossesse, les hormones, tout ça… Mec, tu me manques, et tu manques à la poupée peroxydée. Je sais que tu ne dois pas savoir d'où tu es, mais ce type est littéralement dingue amoureux de toi. Et puis tu sais, j'ai eu le temps à me faire à l'idée que tu préfères les fesses de Charly à celle de Ginny. Et que c'est ta magie qui fait ce que tu es… Je… Ils ne veulent pas te le dire, mais je crois que ça ne peut pas te faire de mal de savoir. Il y a six ans, on a découvert que le grand, le généreux Albus Perceval Dumbledore, n'était qu'un escroc et tout ce que tu peux penser. Il n'y a jamais de prophétie. Il avait mis sous hypnose la voyante. Il voulait juste avoir la fortune, le pouvoir, les titres des maisons Potter et Black. Il ne pensait réellement pas que tu survivrais à ton combat contre le vieux Tom. Tes parents avaient fait de lui ton tuteur magique. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose avant tes 21 ans, tout ce qu'il y a dans tes coffres lui serrait revenu. On l'a découvert il y a six ans, quand il a essayé de t'aider. En abrégeant tes souffrances. On a ainsi découvert que depuis la mort de tes parents il se servait allégrement dans tes coffres, que les propriétés ancestrales de ta famille lui servait à titre personnelle. Il avait même vendu plusieurs de tes maisons ! bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas virer les familles qui y vivaient et qui ignoraient tout. Alors l'argent de Dumbledore avait reçu pour ces maisons t'ont été redonné et servent de loyer. Ces gens sont tes locataires. Et faut avouer que tu n'es pas un propriétaire chiant ! Bref, il y a eu un long procès médiatique. Il était sûr de gagner. Sauf qu'en face de lui il y avait notre Mione bien énervée ! Bref, elle l'a passé au hachoir. Il a eu 45 ans d'Azkaban en haute sécurité, puis 35 ans en quartier classique. Après tout cela il aurait été placé dans un hospice. Tous ces biens lui ont été retirés et ils t'ont été remis. Mais il y a deux ans, les gardiens l'ont retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Apparemment quand il était jeune avec Grindelwald il avait pas mal versé dans la magie noire, et elle a demandé son tribut… Avec les anciens de l'Ordre du Phénix, on a créé l'association Hope Storm. Bon j'avoue que le nom ont l'a trouvé quand on n'était pas à jeun. Bref, la moitié de Dumbledore lui a été offert en ton nom. On a créé un orphelinat. Au début il était tenu par Rémus et Thonks mais ils ont voulu se retirer du devant de la scène. Alors on a dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Personne ne le voulait. Et puis il a accepté. Je te parle de Malfoy. Ouais, le mec qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne est depuis quatre ans le directeur du seul et unique orphelinat sorcier. Et il les aime ses microbes comme il les appelle… Tout ça pour te dire, qu'il serait grandement temps pour toi de revenir. Je dois y aller, elles m'attendent pour aller dîner au Terrier. "

" Et voilà M'sieur Potter. 'Etes tout propre. Dans des draps frais. Bonne fêtes. "

" … T'es content de toi Potter ? Je suppose. Tu m'excuseras, mais cette année je n'arrive pas à arranger cette pièce, elle est devenue trop glauque pour moi… Harry, cela fait dix ans que je t'attends. Je peux plus… Je ne peux plus… Vraiment plus. Je suis au bout. Si je reviens ici, je sais que je serai définitivement perdu. Alors aujourd'hui c'est un adieu. Si je reste, j'aurai tout perdu. Ce n'est pas que je veux t'abandonner… Non, c'est toi qui m'as abandonné. Comme un chien sur le bord de la route. Et moi comme un crétin, je t'ai attendu en vain. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais. Les autres l'ont compris depuis bien longtemps, mais moi je ne voulais pas retirer mes œillères. Mais il faut que je sois lucide. Toi tu m'as abandonné il y a dix ans. Et maintenant il est temps pour moi de vivre ma vie. J'ai presque trente ans. Il est grand temps que je fonde moi aussi ma famille. Ma mère m'a présenté un lointain cousin français. Il est gentil et mignon. Il sera un bon époux. Un époux présent. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer Potter. Mais il est temps que je regarde le monde qui m'entoure. Parce qu'il y a parmi tous ces vivants, des personnes qui n'attendent qu'un signe de moi pour me donner de l'amour. Pierre, ce cousin, m'aime, ça se voit, avec le temps je sais que je serai capable de lui rendre cet amour. En me forçant un peu, je sais que j'en serai capable. Ma famille attend de moi que je donne à la maison Malfoy un héritier. Et Pierre est d'accord d'adopter Ivan, c'est un petit qui est arrivé à l'orphelinat il y a trois semaines. Il y a trois ans, et il est adorable. Dieu sait que je n'aime pas les petits, ça cri, pleure, le nez qui coule et je t'en passe. Mais Ivan est calme, il ne crie jamais, pleure que quand il est malade, et il sait se moucher. On sera une belle famille. Cette famille que je rêvais de construire avec toi… Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir de m'avoir fait perdre dix ans de ma putain de vie. Tu sais comment elles m'appellent ici ? Le veuf fiancé. Ça veut tout dire… Plus rien ne t'attend ici Potter. Plus personne pour t'attendre. C'est bon j'ai eu le temps de me reconstruire. Tu peux partir définitivement maintenant. Embrasse mon père pour moi. Adieu Harry. "

Le jeune homme reprend son manteau qu'il pose sur son bras, quittant la pièce aseptisée, refermant la porte sans jeté son éternel regard sur le corps décharné. Ignorant ainsi la perle d'eau de mer déferlée paresseusement sur la joue blême et émaciée.

" Entrez tous. Mary, présente le patient.

- Harry James Potter. 27 ans. Il est arrivé ici dans cet état il y a dix ans suite à duel magique contre Lord Voldemort. Il est alimenté par potion. Son état reste inchangé malgré divers traitement.

- Quelqu'un aurait une proposition à faire jeune gens ?

- …

- … Pourquoi on ne lui ferait pas passer un IRM ?

- Un quoi ?

- Euh, c'est moldu médicomage Woodfoam. C'est une grosse machine, on y met le patient et ça prend des images de son cerveau. Après une personne spécialisée lit l'image. Ainsi on saurait s'il y a encore une activité cérébrale.

- On a un sort de diagnostic pour ça.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais là c'est plusieurs images pris avec différents stimuli.

- … J'en parlerai avec sa famille. Si elle accepte, vous deviendrez le médecin référent de ce cas. "

Les internes ricanent de la déconvenue de la petite interne. Avec ce cas-là son internat est raté. Un cas inintéressant non réactif aux traitements. Elle était fichue, et elle-même le savait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se taire. Alors que tous quittent la pièce sans âme le chef de service la retient.

" Je sais ce que vous pensé. Et vous avec tort. Ce n'est pas un suicide de votre future carrière. Si les moldus peuvent faire avancer ce cas, vous pouvez prendre la tête de votre promotion. A l'heure actuelle personne n'a su trouvé de quoi il souffrait, ni un traitement pour faire avancer le cas. Un conseil, vous avez l'air de connaître un minimum de la médecine moldue. Montez un dossier béton. Parce que ce patient a besoin de vous. En dix ans, vous êtes la première a proposé quelque chose. Je crains vous êtes l'unique espoir de monsieur Potter. Et n'oubliez pas, on ne devient pas médicomage pour la gloire, mais pour sauver ne serait-ce qu'un patient. Aucun malade n'est moins important qu'un autre. Ils sont tous une vie.

- Oui monsieur. Je comprends. Je pourrais demain vous apporter mes sources ?

- Oui. Rejoignez-moi demain pour déjeuner. Inutile de continuer le tour, vous avez votre sujet d'étude. Faites tout pour que son dossier soit à jour.

- Oui. Merci monsieur. "

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle s'approche de son patient et lui lance un sort de diagnostic, sur son parchemin commence à s'afficher le poids, la taille, la tension, la glycémie, le taux de cholestérol. Elle grimace quand elle comprend qu'il souffre d'esquarre. Et que rien ne l'indique dans le dossier. Hors cela ne se forme pas en une heure. Elle pose son bloc de parchemin sur la table.

"Bonjour, moi c'est May Edison. Je suis en quatrième année de médicomagie. Je ne suis pas anglaise mais australienne. Mais ici il y a la meilleure école de médecine. Vous pouvez m'appeler May. J'ai remarqué que vous avez des escarres, je sais que cela est douloureux je vais vous bouger pour les soigner. Je vais essayer d'être délicate. "

Elle ôte délicatement les couverture, elle essaie de retenir une grimace en découvrant les jambes décharné mais surtout de découvrir qu'au lieu d'avoir un pyjama personnel comme tous les autres patient à long terme il a une chemise d'urgence en papier et surtout loin d'être de première jeunesse, sale, déchirée par endroit. Elle remarque aussi que seulement les parties visible sont lavées, c'est-à-dire les mains et peut-être le visage mais elle doute en remarquant un sillon plus clair sur une joue, elle touche la peau froide et encore légèrement humide. Elle attrape sa baguette et prélève la substance.

" Liquide lacrymale. Voyons le dossier. Il n'est marqué nulle part la présence de larme… Bon appeler une infirmière. "

Après avoir envoyé un messager, elle ouvre l'armoire et y découvre des dizaines de pyjamas propres, neufs pour certains pour toutes les saisons. Elle prend un pyjama en soie verte doublé d'une fourrure blanche d'une douceur sans pareil.

" Vous avez appelé ?

- Oui. Je suis en charge de ce patient et je suis choquée. Trouvez-vous que c'est humain ?

- Je n'ai commencé que la semaine dernière dans ce service, et je ne me suis jamais occupée de ce patient. Et non je suis aussi choquée que vous.

- Alors vous voulez bien m'aider ? Je ne peux pas nettoyer ses nécroses tant qu'il est sale.

- Je vais chercher le nécessaire de toilettes docteur. "

L'interne et l'infirmière prirent le temps de le laver correctement, de le soigner, de le parfumer légèrement et de lui mettre le pyjama sélectionné. Elles le réinstallèrent après avoir mis des draps propres.

" Et voilà. Vous serez mieux ainsi. "

_-.-.-.-_

" Vous êtes là depuis plus de dix ans ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous pouvez peut-être me renseigner. Mon patient est monsieur Potter.

- Oui. Le pauvre… Enfin, lui non. Ma pitié devrait aller à ceux qu'il a laissés.

- Oui… Vous savez si il pleure ?

- Si il pleure ? Où une telle idée vous est venue ? ce patient est une statue de pierre. Il ne bave même

pas.

- J'ai relevé une trace de larme sur sa joue. Elle était encore humide.

- Surement une larme de ce pauvre monsieur Malfoy…

- Qui est monsieur Malfoy ?

- Un ancien camarade d'école de monsieur Potter. Il en est amoureux. Il passe tous les mardis matin et les dimanches soirs. Il décore selon les saisons la chambre. Sauf cette année. Je crois qu'il est épuisé d'espérer.

- Il n'y a que lui qui lui rend visite ?

- De façon régulière ? Oui. Les autres passent deux fois par an. Pour son anniversaire et pour les fêtes. D'habites la famille Weasley passe le 25 mais avec la grossesse ils sont passé la semaine dernière. Je me souviens au début tous les jours il y avait foule dans sa chambre, on devait réguler, c'était ingérable. Maintenant les gens qui viennent sur l'année se comptent sur une seule main.

- A qui on doit référer pour prendre des décisions le concernant ?

- A la famille Weasley, attends je vais vérifier. ?! Depuis trois ans ça a changé. Il faut se référer à l'avocat de Hope Storm et Lord Malfoy.

- D'accord. Sinon la larme appartient bien à monsieur Potter. Et je suis scandalisée dans l'état où il est.

- Ecoute on est peu. On s'occupe d'abord de ceux qui sont vivants.

- Il est vivant !

- Conscient. Lui il s'en moque de ne pas avoir une douche par jour.

- Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été lavé. Hormis les mains et le visage. Sinon vous auriez remarqué qu'il avait des esquarres. J'ai fait un rapport. Je me moque que le rapport se perde quelque part. Mais au moins, il existe. "

L'interne quitte le service et part étudier jusqu'à la fermeture à la bibliothèque universitaire moldue. Elle rentre le soir épuisée chez elle, mais avec de nombreux documents. Elle passe la moitié de la nuit à monter le dossier. C'est épuisée mais contente d'elle qu'elle s'endort.

" Bonjour Mademoiselle Edison.

- Voici mon dossier. Les moldus font des choses extraordinaires sur le cerveau humain ! Plus que nous. Je pense qu'avec la science moldue, il y a de réelle chance.

- Vous avez espoir, c'est bien. Mais n'oubliez pas que son état reste inchangé.

- Non il évolue.

- ?! Comment ça ?

- Tout d'abord je tiens à vous donner ce rapport. Sans parler des soins d'hygiène qui ne lui sont pas donné, cela faisait quatre jours que la potion de nutrition ne lui était pas donné. Mais le plus important est ceci. Hier matin Lord Malfoy a rendu visite à monsieur Potter. D'après les infirmières, il serait amoureux de monsieur Potter. Il décore chaque année pour noël sa chambre. Sauf cette année. Je pense qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre. Je pense qu'il est venu hier pour lui faire ses adieux. Et monsieur Potter a pleuré.

- ?! Quoi ?

- J'ai remarqué sa joue humide, j'y ai prélevé des larmes. Et ce sont les siennes. Il a ressenti.

- C'est magnifique ! Je vous donne les accords et vous avez carte blanche. Je veux juste que tous les deux jours on fasse un débriefing. Cela vous convient ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Merci beaucoup.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez peut-être réaliser un miracle de noël ? Rendre à ce monde Harry Potter.

- Mais est-ce que ce monde à de la place pour lui ? "

" Bonjour Maître Radeon. Je sais que votre temps doit être compté. Je suis le docteur Edison, je m'occupe de monsieur Potter.

- Enchanté. J'ai tout mon temps. Surtout qu'en dix ans c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle.

- Je sais que Lord Malfoy aurait dû être aussi invité, mais je pense que dans les conditions actuelles. Je ne veux pas lui donner un faux espoir.

- Lord Malfoy a en effet décidé de prendre sa vie amoureuse en main. Je ne pense pas qu'il rendre à nouveaux visite à mon client.

- Je sais.

- Comment ? Il est très discret à ce sujet.

- Monsieur Potter après son départ.

- ?! "

Aussitôt une étincelle d'espoir transparaît dans le regard de l'homme de loi.

" Oui. Il a ressenti quelque chose. Ce qui m'amène à proposer quelque chose que personne n'a testé.

- Quoi ?

- La médecine moldue. "

L'interne explique à l'homme tout son projet, elle lui fournit un double de son dossier.

" Faites. S'ils arrivent à changer un tant soit peu son état, alors on parlera à Lord Malfoy.

- J'avais devancé votre accord, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous. Il est attendu demain matin à l'hôpital central. Il y restera quatre jours, le temps de faire tous les examens. Par contre cela un coût.

- Je me doute, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a huit ans, le ministère a mis en place une caissette pour ses soins pour le remercier. Les gouvernements ont passé, mais elle est restée. Elle ne représente rien pour le ministère mais pour vous donner une idée, les dix ans de soin n'ont même pas pris 6% de la somme globale. Il est temps de l'utiliser.

- Je l'accompagnerai et je ne le quitterai pas. On peut se revoir dans quatre jours, ici à seize heures ?

- Plutôt dix-huit.

- Dix-huit heures. Merci de me donner ma chance.

- Merci à vous de proposer quelque chose de concret. Je lirai plus profondément votre dossier ce soir, est-ce que je pourrai vous joindre si j'ai des questions ?

- Oui je suis de garde jusqu'à quatre heures. "

" Bonjour Harry. Cela vous dérange pas j'espère que je vous appelle Harry ? Aujourd'hui le train-train va être quelque peu bousculé. Tout d'abord je vais vous installer une perfusion et une sonde gastrique. Puis je vais vous accompagner à l'hôpital moldu. On va vous y faire des examens. Des examens pour trouver la solution pour vous réveiller. Je sais que vous ressentez. Je suis avec vous. Vous avez bien assez dormi. "

Le voilà à nouveau perdu dans un lit trop blanc mais dans une pièce un tant soit peu plus coloré. Des bruits de machines rompent la bulle de silence dans lequel il flotte depuis dix ans. La porte entrouverte laisse rentrer le bourdonnement de la vie du couloir de ce nouveau service, les gémissements des patients, les paroles rassurantes des infirmières, les ordres des médecins, les suppliques des familles. Dans un coin, à l'unique petite table qui meuble la pièce devant une fenêtre offrant une vue sur les toits des bâtiments hospitaliers plus petit. Deux médecins s'y sont installés, échangeant leurs avis sur le dossier.

" Il ira à l'IRM dans une heure. Comme il va recevoir un examen complexe, cela prendra trois quart d'heure, puis le temps d'analyser les résultats… On sera fixé à treize heures.

- C'est parfait. Il est temps. "

Le corps est à nouveau bringuebalé à travers tout l'hôpital pour arriver dans le sous-sol, dans une pièce renfermant un monstre de métal comme seul savent faire les humains. Une machine apte à poser un diagnostic que personne n'a pu jusqu'à là donner. Il est installé sur un brancard sur rail. Les personnes sachant dompter l'engin disparaissent dans une pièce à côté, le mur n'étant qu'une immense vitre teinté. Sans un signe avant-coureur la machine avala le pauvre petit corps décharné. Elle se met à ronronné. Dans la pièce accolée, les techniciens s'activent devant des écrans, manipulant divers boutons. L'interne s'étant déjà rongé les ongles de ses deux mains, s'interroge réellement à ne pas commencer ceux de ses pieds. Après tout cela est plein de kératine, ça serait bon pour ses cheveux.

" Docteur Edison, entrez, je vous présente le docteur Hilsz. Il est neurochirurgien.

- Bonjour.

- Pouvons-nous aller aux faits. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

- Oui. Voici les clichés les plus parlants de votre patient. Il est très loin de n'avoir aucune activité neuronale.

- Alors pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

- J'y viens. Voyez-vous cette petite zone sombre sur ce cliché ?

- Oui.

- Et bien cela est un éclat d'os de sa boite crânienne. Avec le temps il s'est calcifié et bloque ainsi un réveil. C'est l'une des merveilles de notre corps. Quand une telle chose arrive, notre corps, notre cerveau se met en pause le temps de se guérir. Malheureusement dans notre cas, la calcification de la zone n'a pas permis ce réveil.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une solution concrète ? Le cerveau est une zone si méconnue et si dangereuse pour intervenir.

- C'est là que j'interviens. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis le meilleur dans ma spécialité. Et retirer une telle chose ne sera pas la première fois. La retirer après dix ans ça risque de compliqué un tant soit peu la chose. Il sera regrettable en voulant la retirer de briser la plaque crânienne à laquelle elle s'est rattacher.

- Mais si vous pouvez retirer cet éclat, est-ce qu'il sortira de cet état ?

- Oui. Par contre je ne peux pas vous dire si ça sera dans l'heure, dans le mois ou l'année. Mais il se réveillera.

- Et ses capacités mentales ?

- Il n'a jamais été sous oxygéné. Il risque juste d'avoir oublié certains fait, comme parler, marcher, écrire, lire. Mais ça ne sera pas perdu. Avec une rééducation adéquate, il pourrait tout retrouver dans l'année suivant son réveil.

- Je vois. Je prends votre dossier. Je dois en parler avec ses responsables.

- Bien sûr. Dans mon dossier vous trouverez tous les détails de l'opération. "

" Merci maître de m'accueillir ainsi.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, j'aurai toujours du temps pour monsieur Potter. Alors ? "

Alors la future médicomage lui explique tout. L'espoir tellement grand qui se présente tout comme le fait que dans ce genre d'opération tout peut basculer en un instant.

" Je comprends. Venez, je crois qu'il est temps de nous rendre au manoir Malfoy. "

Les voilà déambulant dans un vaste parc, la jeune femme admirative devant les paons albinos, les fleurs rares et odorantes, les petites fées des jardins virevoltants, les bras chargés de pollen. A chaque pas elle découvre quelque chose de magique éveillant un peu plus sa curiosité. A ses côtés, le ténor du barreau n'a que faire de cet étalage indécent de richesse. C'est presque en trainant la jeune femme qu'il se présente devant l'immense porte de bois sombre du manoir Malfoy. Il abat son poing. Le bruit grave rend mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Mais elle se reprend que le battant est tiré. Elle est surprise, elle avait entendu dire que tous les Malfoy étaient d'une blondeur irréelle.

" Oui ?

- Maître Radeon. Vous êtes ?

- Oh. Pierre De La Fontenoy, le fiancé de monsieur Malfoy.

- Pas encore Pierre, nous sommes pas encore fiancé. Alexandre ?

- Pouvons-nous aller dans votre bureau Draco ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Pierre n'a apparemment pas toutes les bonnes manières anglaises. Veuillez me suivre. "

Cette fois la femme ne cherche pas à découvrir tout ce qui l'entoure, elle n'a qu'une seul objectif, obtenir l'accord. Rien d'autre. Elle suit l'avocat dans un bureau. Elle sursaute légèrement quand la porte se verrouille et que des sorts sont mis en place. Le jeune blond lui sourit pour s'excuser. Un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux éteint.

" Veuillez m'excuser, mais ici les murs ont des oreilles. Je ne crois pas qu'on est été présenté.

- En effet. Je suis May Edison. La docteure de monsieur Potter. "

Il devient livide, il se sert un whisky et s'assoit dans son fauteuil.

" Alexandre, je… Je ne suis pas apte à prendre les dispositions pour ses funérailles. Je ne sais pas s'il préfère l'enterrement nordique ou traditionnel. Quel genre de cercueil. Gerbe ou couronne ? Je…

- Non ! Monsieur Potter n'est pas mort.

- ?! Oh… J'ai toujours cru que le jour où un médecin viendrait pour lui…

- Je comprends. Je serai direct. J'ai trouvé le pourquoi de ce long sommeil. Et je sais comment le réveiller. Ce n'est pas sans risque. Et c'est grâce aux moldus cet avancement. Je crains que niveau médecine ils sont plus avancés que nous. Je sais que vous aimez mon patient et que vous avez tourné la page. Vous allez épouser ce…

- Non. Il n'y aura jamais rien avec lui. Il est bien trop fade pour moi. Il ne me tient pas tête. Il n'est pas lui… Je veux tout savoir. "

Alors elle explique tout, elle répond à toutes les questions, elle n'hésite pas à vulgariser, à schématiser, à se répéter. Ce qui l'importe c'est Harry Potter. Elle s'en moque même de la suite de ses études. Elle pense juste à ce héros qui attend. Et le jeune homme en face est le seul détenteur des accords. Il tient littéralement la vie de son patient dans ses mains.

" Je veux être là. Je veux être là avant, pendant et après l'opération. Je… Je sais qu'il y a toujours un bloc dans les hôpitaux avec un espace d'observation.

- Je… D'accord.

- Quand ?

- Je peux joindre l'hôpital, en mettant la somme, demain matin à la première heure.

- Je serai à six heures dans sa chambre. Gozo ! Il va vous reconduire. Je dois de me débarrasser du mangeur de grenouille. May. Je peux vous appeler May ? Merci. Même si cela ne fonctionne pas. Merci. Vous êtes la seule à faire quelque chose pour lui. Réellement faire quelque chose.

- Je suis interne monsieur. Je veux faire médecine pour sauver des vies. Pas pour seulement border les gens. Je sais qu'ici les sorciers dénigrent les moldus. Mais ils ne sont pas mauvais en tout. Il faut savoir faire le tri. La preuve en est.

- En effet. "

-.-.-.-

" Cette chambre est bien mieux que celle de sainte Mangouste. Je ne suis pas fan de l'orange pastel, mais au moins il y a de la couleur. Harry. Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit. Pierre est… Pâle. Une petite marionnette. Voilà ce qu'il est. Aucun caractère, docile… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu croire que je pourrai aimer une telle personne. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi. Tu es comme une flamme pour moi. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir faire des étincelles. Je ne sais pas si on t'a expliqué ce qui va se passer. Alors je vais te le dire ou redire. Les médicomages moldus ont une très grosse machine qu'ils appellent R.I.M, non IRM. Bref ils mettent le malade dedans et ça leur montre tout l'intérieur. C'est… Oui, c'est magique. Alors t'y es allé et on a pu voir dans ta tête. Et ils ont trouvé ce que tu avais et ils vont t'opérer. Ils vont t'endormir, te faire faire un trou, y passer des instruments, couper ce qui gênent, refermer. Et normalement là tu t'éveilleras. Bon c'est simplifié. Parce que je suis certains que c'est beaucoup plus complexes que ça. Et que c'est dangereux pour toi. Mais je veux te donner cette chance. Nous la donner. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je t'aime. Je sais un Malfoy ne dit jamais qu'il aime. Mais tu me fais attendre depuis dix ans espèce de sale Lion. Mon petit lion. Bien que je t'ai toujours imaginé comme une panthère… Si tu savais combien de fois je t'ai imaginé… Bon dans ton corps d'avant parce que là tu fais anorexique au dernier stade. Tu dois te demander comment je sais comment tu es. Et bien une fois au QG je suis entré dans la salle de bain. Tu avais oublié de verrouiller. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ma présence alors j'ai un peu tardé à sortir… Je crois qu'il est bientôt l'heure. Tes médecins viennent d'arriver. J'ai foi en toi mon cœur. "

Et pour la première fois en dix ans, l'ange blond pose ses lèvres fines sur les lèvres gercées de l'ange déchu.

" Monsieur Malfoy. On va aller s'installer dans l'observatoire, ils vont le préparer pendant ce temps-là pour l'opération.

- Oui. Docteur Hilsz. Vous avez entre vos mains sa vie. Il est ce qu'il m'est le plus cher sur cette terre et même ailleurs.

- Oui. Je le sais. Ça ira. Allez-y. "

Je suis épuisé. Ce combat m'a épuisé. J'ai vraiment du mal à ouvrir mes yeux, et je n'arrive pas à bouger ne serait-ce que mon petit doigt. Ça y est je vois. Flou mais je vois. Je suis dans une pièce inconnue mais qui sent comme l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Sûrement sainte Mangouste. Je perçois une vitre, il fait noir dehors, mais les lampes de la chambre sont allumées mais n'agressent pas mes yeux. J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai dormie un peu plus de douze heures. J'ai comme des brides de phrases qui tournent et s'envolent dans ma tête. Et si ça s'arrête pas, je sens que je vais avoir une sacrée migraine. Je me fige quand j'entends la clenche de la porte s'abaisser, après un effort colossal, j'arrive à tourner la tête. Malfoy ? Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ? Il a l'air plus vieux. Il se fige quand il prend conscience que je suis réveillé, puis se précipite sur moi.

" Harry ! Oh Harry ! Merci Merlin !

- … Soif…

- Bien sûr. Tiens, attends je vais t'aider. "

Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça m'aurait tant de bien de sentir de l'eau couler dans ma gorge.

" Dray… On… On est quel jour ?

- On est le 25 Décembre. Tu es le miracle de noël. Mon cadeau et miracle de noël…

- ?! Tu… Tu pleures ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Un Malfoy ne pleure pas !

- Noël de quelle année ?

- Je…

- Malfoy…

- On est le 25 Décembre 2014.

- ?!

- Mais maintenant tu es là. Ça va aller.

- … "

Je ne sais pas combien d'heure s'est passé. Je n'arrive pas à remettre les pièces dans l'ordre. Il n'a toujours pas lâché ma main.

" Draco…

- Hum…

- J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer Ivan.

- ?! "

**FIN**


End file.
